Loving You Loosing You
by Melly Neuf
Summary: Alice and Cedric fall in love and get married when they find out Alice has a wizard disease. But Cedric ends up dying instead of Alice. More inside. A lot better than it sounds.
1. First Glance

We were leaving Hogwarts, I was being pushed around and shoved. Finally, someone shoved me so hard, I dropped my books! UGH! This day is too busy.

I reached down to get them but I noticed one of books were missing when I picked the rest of them up. I looked up to find a beautiful boy with gorgous dirty blonde hair and his eyes… I'm a sucker for boys with blue eyes…

"Excuse me miss, but are you missing a book?" the boy asked.

I couldn't help but stare but I also had an image to keep. "Is that the best pick-up line you could come up with?" I ask.

"Uh, no. The book just kind of skidded across the floor and hit my foot. But you want to go out, that's cool too," the boy said.

Everyone was staring now. "Uh…. Sure….." I said confused but those eyes man, I told ya, I am a sucker…

"So, since this is our first meeting, when's our first date?" the boy asked.

"How about on the train? We can sit by each other and uh….." I asked thinking of something that wouldn't seem like I was taking it too fast.

"Do you want to just talk? We don't really know each other yet," the boy asked.

"Sure, but I _would _like to know your name before we talk about anything. I mean I am going to write our experiences later and call you 'the boy.' We wouldn't want that now, wouldn't we?" I asked.

"No," he got in what muggles call, a James Bond pose, "the name's Diggory… Cedric, Diggory…."

I laughed so hard, I began snorting. "Nice laugh…." Cedric said.

"Ha, ha… Now come on, we're going to be late to get home and we have a lot to talk about…. If this relationship is going to work anyway…." I said grabbing my extra book from this arms and walking off.

"Hold on there Jefro!" Cedric said pulling the hood on my cloak.

I stumbled back. "What!?" I screamed. I hated being late.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Cedric said calmly.

"Oh yea. Alice. Alice Brandon…" I said walking away with my books again.

"Uh! I thought we were going to talk!" Cedric said running after me.

We were on the Hogwarts Express. We talked about many things, such as favorite foods, drinks, bands. Ya know, all that teenage stuff. "So… We met like an hour ago and we already got a big relationship going. Do you uh…." Cedric looked like he couldn't find the right words.

"Do I what?" I asked curiously.

"Have a place to stay? Ya know, over the summer?" Cedric asked.

"Uh to be honest, no…. my parents are staying at a summer cabin and they didn't want me to come. They actually said to find somewhere else to stay and then contact them when I found a place…. I haven't found one yet…" I said sheepishly.

"So, I guess you're staying in the attic. Don't worry, it's actually like a pad…." Cedric said smiling.

"Wait! What attic!?" I said surprised.

"Uh… mine…" Cedric said looking like he made a big mistake.

I smiled so big, I swear my whole face was taken up by my mouth. "REALLY!!!????" I asked excitedly.

"Yea…. Just try to calm down ok? My parents won't really like it when they see a crazy looking girl walk into the house," Cedric said.

I calmed down immediately, "I'm not crazy looking…. I'm crazy hot!" I said.

"Yes. Yes you are…" Cedric said smiling.

I knew right then and there we were meant to be.


	2. Family Meeting

I walked in, amazed by the structure of the house. It was so- nice… "Mum! Dad! I got someone staying with us for the summer. She needed a place to stay and I said she could stay here!" Cedric yelled.

A woman came running in. She looked a lot like Cedric. It must be his mom. "Oh really? Cedric, you know we don't have any room…" Mrs. Diggory said.

"I thought the attic was available…" Cedric said, the smile fading across his face.

"No, I told you in that letter last week. You're cousin is coming to visit," Mrs. Diggory said, "Didn't you get the letter?"

"Yes, I did mom but by the tone in your voice, it sounded like you were joking…" Cedric said.

"Well, we can't just throw her on the street, can we? I guess, we'll have to let your cousin sleep in your room and since you got this poor young lady into this mess, you can sleep on the couch…" Mrs. Diggory said walking away.

"Mr. Diggory! We have another inn member!" Mrs. Diggory yelled up the stairs.

"I know, I heard you! I am rearranging the furniture so she will like it!" Mr. Diggory yelled from upstairs.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, I really appreciate this…. You're son is so nice…" I said.

"No problem. I just wish Cedric would warn us ahead of time!" Mrs. Diggory said.

Cedric smiled and lead me up the stairs. "This way me lady…" Cedric said bowing as I walked into the attic.

"Thank you kind sir…" I said bowing with my cloak back.

It was JUST like a crib. Just like Cedric said. I loved Cedric. "If you don't mind, I am going to change into some more comfortable clothes and unpack some of my stuff. Do you have a phone?" I asked.

"Yea, downstairs, do you need anything, or is everything here?" Cedric asked.

"Everything's fine. Thank you…" I said.

All of a sudden, I fell onto the bed. Everything was fading in and out. I couldn't keep conscious. "Alice!" Cedric exclaimed.

I heard Cedric's foot steps coming toward me. He held up my head and said, "Alice! Answer me!"

I could barely let out the words, "Cedric…" but I managed.

The last words I heard were, "MUM! DAD! CALL AN AMBULENCE!"

I woke up in the hospital. A muggle hospital in fact. I looked around and saw Cedric sitting by my bed. "Hey Alice, you almost gave me a heart attack there…" Cedric said moving the hair away from my sweaty forehead.

Then Mr. and Mrs. Diggory came into the room saying, "Oh honey!" Mrs. Diggory said grabbing me into a gentle but quick hug, "Are you ok? Did you get overwhelmed?"

"I guess…. I mean we just became boyfriend and girlfriend in just a matter of hours and already knew so much about each other but-" I started. I didn't want to tell Cedric's parents that I loved him.

"But what Hun?" Mrs. Diggory said.

"I think we were meant to be…. And I think Cedric would agree too…." I said turning my head toward him and smiling.

He smiled back. "Is this true Cedric?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

"Yes, I agree…" Cedric said.

His parents were shocked but they smiled afterwards, knowing their son was happy.

Then the doctor walked in with a bad look on his face, like something was wrong. "Miss Alice Brandon?" the doctor asked looking at his clipboard.

"Yes, I am her…" I said nodding gently.

"We did a few tests with the permission of your parents of course. We called them and it looks like they're stuck up there because they're having bad snow storms. But anyway all the tests came out positive saying _something_ was there but we can't figure out what it is. But we did figure something out which I am afraid is very grave news…" the doctor said.

Cedric bit on his lip, like he knew what the result would be which made me curious but I paid attention to the doctor. "I am just going to come out and say it. Alice, I am afraid you only have a year to live…"


	3. Now or Never

I couldn't believe my ears. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were shocked, I swear they were as pale as a ghost. But when I looked at Cedric, he just looked at the ground and shook his head. It was like he wasn't shocked at all. That made me real curious.

"I am very sorry…" the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor. We appreciate it…" Mrs. Diggory said.

The doctor walked out and then before I could even ask, Cedric's mother asked, "Cedric, you know something about this, don't you?"

Cedric nodded. "I studied this disease for my science project. It's called Russo Syndrome. It's like a muggles cancer except it only appears in wizards and witches…" Cedric said.

"Ah, yes. You would know all about that wouldn't you Cedric? Now are you sure this is what Alice has?" Mr. Diggory asked curiously.

Cedric nodded and I could tell he wasn't lying. He would know. He's my soul mate….

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory took me out of the hospital after a day of more tests because muggle doctors always tried to figure out what that disease was.

They did many things with me after I was out. They took me to do many muggle things. Surfing, skateboarding, sailing, swimming, they even took me to a muggle amusement park. I wish I had my whole life to thank them for what they were doing for me…

Cedric tried to stay optimistic but he kept looking down and I could defiantly feel it. One day while Mr. and Mrs. Diggory went to go to the bathroom, I pulled Cedric aside. "What is wrong Cedric?" I asked.

"I don't want to loose you and spend the rest of my life knowing you wouldn't do many things…" Cedric said.

"What things?" I asked curiously.

"Like get married, have kids, live till your old and experience how the world changes…" Cedric said looking away.

I knew he was hurt. "Cedric, I don't mind that… I just mind spending the rest of my time with you…" I said.

"Which is why this is the perfect moment to ask this…" Cedric asked noticing his parents were on their way over.

He got down on one knee and I couldn't believe what he was pulling out of his pocket. A ring and not just any ring, an engagement ring.

"Alice Brandon… Will you marry me?" Cedric said.

I was speechless. I literally couldn't get any words out of my mouth. I nodded and tears of joy came down my cheeks. He put the ring gently on my finger and stood up. I smiled through the tears and jumped into his arms and gave him a big smooch. He didn't seem to mind either. I was getting married and all within a few days of meeting him… Meeting Cedric Diggory….


	4. The Wedding

It was a beautiful sight. Apparently Cedric read my diary and read my perfect wedding and as a result, he made it come true.

We were on a beach, I think the muggles called it Hawaii. I was wearing a white swimsuit, one piece but it fit perfectly to my body. It had a little white skirt rippling around it and silver rhinestones at the edge at the top of the swimsuit. I wore white sandal wedges and a white hibiscus in my hair which was up in a messy bun.

My bridesmaid, Ale, Cedric's cousin (whom I just met a few days ago while planning this and all of a sudden became my best friend) wore the same thing as me only a wrap around skirt and a headband of tiny hibiscuses and it was a light pale pink instead of white.

I didn't get to see what Cedric looked like yet. As we all know, it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the actual wedding. I was in a little tent, big enough to fix a regular gown if I had one.

Then I heard it, the wedding march. "Cedric's going down now…" my mother said.

Yes my parents made it, they got a helicopter to help them. My parents were also filled in with the Russo Syndrome and why I was getting married at only age 15. They met Cedric and his parents and approved. They also bought me my swimsuit wedding dress.

My mother closed the tent so Cedric wouldn't peak in and see me. Then my mother came in and said, "Ali, your up and then me and then your father and you Miss Brandon…. That's the last time I can call you that, huh?" my mother said trying to hold back the tears.

I hugged her and then my mother peaked out and started to walk out but before she did, she turned around and said, "I love you baby girl…." and walked out to go down the sandy isle.

Then my father came in a little earlier than I was suppose to walk out. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me. "I never thought my little girl would look like a full grown woman at age 15.…" he said.

Then it was time. "I'm so nervous…" I said.

"That's perfectly natural…." my father said giving me his arm, "Come on Mrs. Diggory, you have your man waiting out there for you…."

I took the arm and then we walked out.

The sun was shining brighter than ever. But not so bright that it was blinding us. It was a perfect view of the ocean, it was like a pool of diamonds, only really smooth, flat and perfect. Then I turned and saw him. My soul mate. Cedric Diggory.

He was fit for the occasion. In black swim trunks, topless and little water proof black bowtie around this neck. His hair was spiked to the effect of a surfer. He was also wearing black man flip-flops.

I was about to cry, he looked so beautiful and he probably thought the same thing about me. My father got to about 5 feet away from the little canopy where we were suppose to stand and let me go. I looked at him and smiled. I mouthed, "Thanks dad…" and walked gracefully up to the priest.

I looked at Cedric. He smiled and as the priest began, he mouth to me, "You look beautiful…"

I smiled and we gazed into each other's eyes, not listening to anything around us. We were in our own world and we could hear each other's hearts.

Finally, we slowly backed out of our world and the priest said, "Now would the ring barer please step forward."

Harry Potter stepped forward. As being a friend of Cedric's and needing a ring barer at last minute, Harry stepped in proudly. "Now would you repeat after me Cedric…" the priest said.

Cedric picked up the ring like it was fragile and would break if he just squeezed it a little. He lifted my hand like it was a feather and repeated the priests words, slipping it on in front of my engagement ring.

Then it was my turn. I picked up the ring for Cedric and said what the priest told me to say. I put it on his finger also.

"Now Alice Brandon, Cedric Diggory… I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said.

We smiled and Cedric and I were thinking the same thing. We grabbed each other's hands and ran out into the ocean, each of us flipping our shoes off and once the water was calf high, we kissed and not just any kiss. The kiss that would bond us together for the rest of my life, the kiss that sent a shock through me when he lifted me up around the waist and spun me around as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We closed out eyes.

"I know give you Mr. and Mrs. Diggory!" the priest yelled.

This was a dream come true.


	5. Lost Love

Hogwarts came around again. We talked on the train and once in a while went into the bathroom to give one another a smooch.

Finally the train stopped and it was time to get off. Not everybody heard the news yet, that we were married and all but it still was awesome and wonderful that we were.

We held hands as we got off and all of a sudden, he tripped. And he tripped hard.

I looked down and saw that he had tripped over a suitcase and I could hear the thud as his head hit the concrete. I covered my mouth, speechless, my body not letting me do anything to help him but I saw him move and get up. Cedric obviously didn't give enough attention for anyone else to help him.

He looked around, "Ah! Good old Hogwarts! I see we finally made it!" \he said giddily.

"Cedric! Are you ok!?" I asked, my body finally letting me get down and seeing of he was ok.

He looked at me and stopped rubbing his head. "Who are you?" he asked.

He had a look of confusion on his face. "Cedric! Don't play games with me! I'm Alice!" I said starting get worried.

"Have we met before because I really don't know who you are…" Cedric said.

"Alice! You're wife! Don't you remember!?" I asked, hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

He shook his head and I dropped mine. I cried hard and he lifted my chin, "Please don't cry over me…" he said.

"No, I'm ok…" I said, lifting my head up and looking him straight into those beautiful blue eyes, "Are you sure, you don't remember anything about me?"

"I'm sorry but… no…" he said.

I could feel that guilt come over him and me. I let him trip and as a result, I don't even exist in his mind anymore. He forgot everything, the wedding, the kiss, even the train ride here. Anything involving me had been replaced with other memories…

I helped him get up, that was the least I could do. Once he was up, he put his hands in the pockets of his cloak and said, "Well, Alice, I guess I will be seeing you later…"

He walked away about 5 feet while I stood there crying. He turned around, my hopes jumping up, thinking it hit him, he knew who I was! "I would like to be friends. What's your full name?" he asked.

My eyes filled. "Alice," I said, "Alice Brandon…"


	6. TriWizard Tournament

The rest of the day went by. I didn't bother listening to Professor Dumbledore. He went on about some tri-wizard tournament but I didn't care. I only had 10 months to live and they were going to be lonely.

Days passed and the grand hall was centered with the tri-wizards cup as I figured out and a age circle around it, making sure those who wanted to enter were old enough. Then as I walked in one day to hang out with Ale and Hermione, my two best buds, I saw him. Cedric and he had a piece of paper in his hand.

I looked curiously. What could the paper be? A note saying he remembered me and it was all a trick? I couldn't help but watch him walk over to the cup and put the paper in. His friends cheered as the cup accepted the piece of paper. I should have figured, he was entering the tri-wizards tournament.

"Aren't you going to go over and talk to him, Alice?" Ale asked shaking my shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked breaking out of my daydream.

Then I realized, I haven't told Hermione and Ale that he forgot about me, I don't exist in his life anymore, just a friend and barely that.

"Um, there's something I need to tell you guys…" I said turning around to them.

Ale and Hermione could read the expression on my face, they knew something was wrong. "You guys aren't getting along?" Hermione asked.

"No, worse…. I don't exist in his life anymore…" I said looking away to him and his friends cheering him on.

"How!?" Ale asked sounding angry and sad and shocked at the same time.

I then explained what happened the day we got here and how he remembered everything but me or anything that involved me. "But wouldn't that leave a big blank in his memory?" Ale asked.

"Apparently it's been replaced with made-up or other memories because it doesn't seem to bother him much…" I said. I couldn't talk about this anymore, it was too hard.

"Maybe I can talk to him, try to get his memory back ya know? I am his cousin since birth after all…" Ale said.

"Go for it… No offense but I don't think you're going to get anywhere, I've tried…" I said, looking back at her.

Ale nodded as she walked toward Cedric. He noticed her. "Oh hey Ale! What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Do you know that girl over there?" she asked immediately.

Cedric looked to where Ale was pointing, smiled and said, "Oh yes! I met her on our first day back. Very nice girl, very nice indeed…"

"Yes, she is…. Cedric, she's your wife," Ale said.

Cedric just burst out laughing, along with his friends, "That's hilarious! No offense to her or anyone here but aren't I a little too young to get married?" Cedric said wiping away a tear from his eye.

"Yes. So is she! But-" Ale pulled Cedric aside away from his friends and whispered, "She doesn't have that much longer to live. Just 10 months. If you're going to be her friend, make it the best 10 months she's ever had!" Ale said.

Cedric turned around to look at me and nodded at me and smiled. I miss those lips…

Then he turned around again and said, "I'll do it… Just curious, what disease does she have?" Cedric asked.

"Russo Syndrome," Ale said.

"Russo Syndrome, oh the poor girl…. That's not a fun disease…" he said looking at me again with a pitiful look on his face.


	7. First Challenge

The tri-wizard tournament started in another month and after that conversation with Ale, Cedric came over and talked to me and started a conversation we already had on the train when we left Hogwarts last year.

He learned more about me and we did many activities together such as quidditch, writing our own story and I started writing this one and added more as the activities went by.

The first task of the tri-wizard tournament came and little did Cedric know…

I sat in the stands. Cedric had to leave earlier in order to get ready for the challenge. Yes, he and Harry Potter were chosen to represent our school for the tri-wizard tournament. You should have seen the excitement on his face when he heard he was chosen. It was dream to watch.

I sat by Ale. Hermione was up ahead more cheering Harry on. "So, how has Cedric been treating you?" Ale asked me.

"Fine. Thank you for making him do this stuff with me. I get to spend some time with him. Can I hug you?" I asked smiling.

Ale didn't even answer and gathered me into a hug. She was warm, just like Cedric…

Then our hug split apart in an instant when we heard a roar and it was LOUD! "What was that!?" I asked.

"I don't know but it sounds big…" Ale said looking around in the air.

Then I saw in the distance, a stream of fire shooting up into the air and then I knew and I think everyone knew who saw that fire. "Dragons…" I mumbled.

"What?" Ale said looking at me.

I couldn't stop staring where that fire came from. "Dragons! They're going up against Dragons!" I exclaimed.

"Bloody Hell! These are kids! Not pro wranglers!" Ale said.

"I don't want him to do this! He could die!" I cried to Ale.

I didn't want to spend the last 9 months of my life alone knowing Cedric was dead. "He can't do this!" I yelled.

I think I was going crazy but I didn't care. Cedric… Dead… Those two words didn't go together very well.

Ladies and Gentlemen! Our first task involves dragons! First up Cedric Diggory!" I heard Dumbledore announce.

"I can't watch!" I said burying my head into Ale's arm.

Then the let the dragon in. It wasn't a full size dragon was it was still huge…

And deadly….

I peeked out from Ale's shoulder. Cedric was already riding his broom, trying to get a golden egg it looked like. "Come on Cedric! Get the egg and get out of there!" Ale yelled.

"Is he doing good?" I asked.

"He's doing great! He's having a rough time getting that egg but he's avoiding the dragon like it's no problem at all…" Ale said, "He's going to be ok…"

I smiled because just then, Dumbledore said, "Cedric has captured the golden egg!"

I jumped and yelled, "WHHHHOOOOOO!!!!! YEAAAA!!!"

I was happy, he was going to be ok…


	8. The Bad Dream

The next wizard tournament went by quickly. Cedric won the underwater tournament. He had to save Cho. More like Ho if you ask me…. The way she snuggles up to him….

Anyway, the last tournament came by. All the students gathered in the bleachers to the quidditch field as the last competitors had to go through a maze to find the tri-wizard cup which would teleport the winner here.

Cedric came out first with his father who I saw earlier on the grounds. He acted really strange, like something was wrong. Which was weird because as far I saw, Cedric was probably going to win this tournament.

It's funny because I never told Cedric's parents of what happened either, I think Ale did. I asked and she said yes. Thank you Ale…

I watched him in amazement. According to my doctor I should die sometime this month but I think I am fighting to see him win this thing. One last good memory.

I wasn't afraid of dying. I was afraid of what I was going to miss…

I watched as they shot the cannon and both Harry and Cedric went in first. I cheered for him. I didn't want to be depressed on my last memory.

I waited a long time. It seemed to take forever and since it did I fell asleep.

I saw Cedric in my dream. He was in the maze and it seemed so real, like I was right there with him. He tripped in some roots and they looked like they were going to eat him up. I cringed when Harry finally turned around and got Cedric out of the roots. I sighed with relief.

Then the maze started closing up and Harry and Cedric were running toward the cup. They found it and they were racing to get it and to get out of that maze also. "You take it! You saved me! Take it!" Cedric said to Harry.

"Together! On three! One! Two! Three!" Harry said as they both grabbed it.

All of sudden, we all went through a cycle until we landed in what looked like a graveyard. Harry and Cedric got up. "Where are we?" Cedric asked.

Then Cedric went over to the cup. "It's a port key…" he said smiling.

"We got to get out of here Cedric," Harry said.

"Why?" Cedric asked.

Then a figure walked out a building over on the other wise where they were. A fire under a cauldron lit up. Harry screamed and held his forehead. "Harry! What is it!? What!?" Cedric yelled confused.

"Get to the cup!" Harry demanded to Cedric.

Cedric was confused and I was worried. Something very, very bad was happening.


	9. Goodbye?

"Kill the spare…" a snake like voice said from the figures arms.

Then I woke up and my heart was hurting. I was breathing deeply and I was sweating. "Alice! Alice! What's wrong!?" Ale asked.

I looked at her in confusion and said, "I'm dying… It's my heart…. It's- I'm dying…"

Then it hit me. It hit me so hard, I fell backwards and the world was fading in and out when finally it was like my vision was clear. Perfectly clear. And I felt a bright up burst. Then I knew, something was wrong with Cedric…

I sat there, panicked and worried. Sitting there, knowing Cedric was hurt and badly. When all of a sudden, Harry and Cedric showed up out of know where and the cup was thrown out of the way. Dumbledore and a few other professors ran over. I stood up immediately and tried to looked over everyone crowded around Cedric and Harry. I heard Flo scream and many other people realizing what was happening.

"Cedric!" I yelled but no one heard me over everyone's screaming. "Cedric!" I screamed again.

I need to know he was alive. I needed to know he was ok…

But then when I heard Cedric's father come over screaming, "That's my boy!"

Everyone gasped. "That's my boy! That's my boy…" he said.

I then saw him. Cedric and he didn't look like he was breathing. I cried and didn't know why. _"He has to be ok… He has to be…"_ I thought to myself.

Then I knew it. I had to face facts. Cedric was dead and I would soon be with him…


	10. Moving On?

I went into my room and asked Ale to keep everyone else out. She asked why and I said for certain reasons. She asked when they could come back in again and I said, "You'll know when…"

Ale had a little of Cedric in her and she would feel it, just like I did when Cedric was murdered.

Mr. Diggory took Cedric's body and disappeared. No one saw him but we had a memorial service to him. I didn't attend.

I curled up in my bed. I closed my eyes and thought of all the good times we had together, Cedric and I. The time we met. And then I fell asleep.

I was in heaven and I was on the deck of the Hogwarts Express. I walked up to the train and then I stopped. I couldn't move because something about that spot was very strange. Very memorable…

Then it struck me. It was the spot where Cedric and I first met. Where I first dropped my books and he helped pick them up. The first place he smiled at me. Then I heard him, "Alice…" he said.

I turned around and saw him, walking up to me. "Alice… You need to go back…" he said.

"But why? I'm finally here with you, we're together again…" I said.

He took my hands. "I know but I have a feeling we're going to be together real soon…" he said.

"You think so?" I asked smiling.

"Yes… I love you…" he said and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

That's when I was moving away and I felt like I was being shook. Then my eyes opened and I was in my bed. "Alice! Alice! Oh good! You're awake! Oh thank Lord!" Ale said hugging me as I sat up.

Hermione was there with me too. "I think I am going to drop out of Hogwarts…" I said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to drop out of Hogwarts. This place holds too many memories and plus I had a dream. Cedric was there…" I said smiling.

Ale had tears coming to her eyes while smiling. "Really?"

"Yea and that's why I got to go… He said we're going to meet real soon…."

About three years later, when I went back to the doctor who said I was cured of whatever I had, I went on a world tour. I decided to go to Washington in a little town called Forks.

I decided to give up magic and just live like any other teenager. I met a girl named Isabella (Bella) Swan there and she said I could live with her until I found my own place.

One day when we were eating lunch, we heard a knock on the door. "It's Edward…" Bella said going to answer the door.

I stayed at the table and waited. "Edward, I want you to meet Alice… She's staying here for a while…" Bella said.

"Nice to meet you…" Edward said giving me a nod.

Then it hit me. I knew him from somewhere and he looked a lot like… Cedric….


End file.
